


Dinner For Two

by reinadefuego



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Ami cooks Rei dinner for the first time.Written for drabble tag 7 - "Sailor Moon: Ami/Rei - dinner" at femslash100.





	Dinner For Two

Ami doesn't say much as she goes through the recipe. She's done her prep, checked everything twice. Something still feels off. One thing she knows for certain: it's not a yoma, unfortunately. Yomas she can handle. Cooking for the girl she's been falling for over the past year? Good luck.

Rei is here, Ami reminds herself. She can hear the shrine maiden's footsteps as she paces the hall. It's starting to get to her.

Rei pokes her head into the kitchen, a hint of concern on her face, and nerves. She's meant to be eating _alone_ with Ami, and anything could happen afterwards. The table is covered in bowls and more bowls of precisely cut food. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Ami, do you want to go out for dinner?"

 _Thank you._ "Yes."

She's going to have to get more lessons from Makoto before she attempts this again.


End file.
